wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Al'ar
Al'ar is the first boss of the Eye in Tempest Keep. It is Kael'thas Sunstrider's phoenix. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Boss Elemental (Phoenix) Abilities *'Immune to fire damage.' *'Flame Buffet': Stackable debuff incurred every 1.5s that causes 2000 fire damage and increases fire damage taken by 10% per debuff. *'Ember Blast': ~7000 fire damage, throws players in the air and causes an additional 1000 physical damage. It appears to be an ability belonging to the adds, essentially the effect of the explosion upon death. *'Fire Quill': At certain intervals on phase I, Al'ar will fly to the center of the room and use his Quill ability, essentially nuking the upper platform around the room. Anyone who stands on the platform at that time will receive huge amounts of fire damage which will lead to an almost certain death. * Rebirth: When he is killed the first time, Al'ar will resurrect himself and start phase II. Rebirth is also an ability he uses in phase II after a meteor, and will cause him to apparently spawn at the spot where the meteor hit. *'Flame Patch': On phase II, Al'ar will spawn burning patches on top of players that do a considerable amount of fire damage (~3000 per tick). Moving from them as soon as possible is advisable. *'Meteor': When Al'ar takes flight on phase II, he will throw a huge meteor on what appears to be a random target. The meteor will cause around 5000 fire damage (can be partially resisted) on a single target. *'Adds': One add is summoned every time Al'ar switches position on phase I and every time he uses Rebirth in phase II. It hits for 1500 damage and has ~140.000 hp. Upon death it explodes and causes ~7000 fire damage to everyone in a ~15 yard range. Each time an add is killed on phase II, Al'ar will lose 3% of his health. Strategy This is a heavy mobility fight. Contrary to popular belief, no amount of fire resistance is generally needed for the fight. It may help certain individuals (eg. the tank that handles the Embers) survive better but at no point is worth gimping yourself. On the other hand, heavy consumable use, including fire protection potions is recommended. Phase I Phase I is pretty straightforward. After the pull Al'ar will fly to certain spots on the upper platform where he needs to be immediately tanked. If left untanked he will simply use his Flame Buffet attack on the entire raid, which will lead to a fast wipe, since you can't use line of sight to escape the debuff. The spots he is able to move on, on the platform are easy to notice, they are at least 6 overall. He will almost always go near the ramps first, then randomly switch places every 30 seconds or so. Three to four tanks need to stand relatively close on those spots and run with the boss when he switches position and goes to a spot that is near them, effectively intercepting him. The tanks need to move near the edges of the platform, so that the healers below have a good line of sight in order to be able to keep them alive. Each time Al'ar switches position, he will summon 3 adds that need to be offtanked away from the rest of the raid and dpsed down as soon as possible (before the boss is able to summon more). A feral druid should be able to handle them easily, they don't hit very hard but once they are killed they explode for quite a lot fire damage so healers need to be on their toes and react fast. The adds appear to be immune to crowd control effects such as fear. Every now and then (seems to be random), Al'ar will fly to the center of the room and do what seems to be a whirlwind animation, which signifies that he is using his Flame Quill ability. Every person in the raid needs to be aware and run down from the upper platform, especially the tanks, since anyone left there will take 6-8k fire damage per second. Once the Quill ends, tanks need to reposition themselves on their old spots and intercept the boss before he does too many buffets. Between handling adds and avoiding the Quill, heavy DPS needs to be put out on the boss. In an ideal scenario, Al'ar should die within 5-6 switches, leaving at most, 3 adds behind him. The more time the raid spends on phase I, the chances to wipe due to being overrun by adds on phase II, increase exponentially. Phase II Phase II begins right after Al'ar reaches 0%. At this point he will vanish and reappear at the center of the room where he must be immediately tanked or he will start casting his flame buffets once again. In case there are still some adds up from phase I, raid should focus on getting them down as soon as possible, preferably before Al'ar takes flight. Other than that, phase II is all about survivability and heavy dps on the boss, the general idea is to kill him before he spawns too many adds or his fire abilities wipe the raid. Al'ar will generally spend time being tanked on the ground and taking flight approximately every 45 seconds. He will continue to spawn adds on every switch. Off-tanking the adds for the entire duration of phase II seems to be the only possibility in the current incarnation of the encounter, since all the DPS classes need to focus on the boss. While being on the ground, he will occasionally spawn flame patches on random people that work in a similar fashion to void zones. People need to be aware and move away from the fire trails as soon as possible. Moreover, he can charge people for 300-400 damage leaving them momentarily stunned. Last but not least, while airborne, he will cast a meteor on a seemingly random target. The meteor does an enormous amount of fire damage and can easily kill a person instantly, however its damage can be divided according to the number of nearby targets, so bunching up when the boss takes flight, using pets and summoned creatures helps mitigating the amount of damage received. Fire protection potions are also viable. Loot External links Bosskillers Category:Bosses Al'ar